Still There
by ForDaLoveOfCuntBoi
Summary: Spike is saved by two friends from when he and Vicious were in the syndacate, over the years they changed so much. But not enough for ones feelings to fade away. One sided Spike/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Hey ya'll, this is TTPF, this is my first OC story, I will try my best not to make them a Mary-Sue or whatever

Tell me if they are, and give me some suggestions, alright!

I do not own CB

On with, this…

The sent was so familiar, the smell of old times, the times when it was him and Vicious laying low after a mission with two friends. The smell of cigarettes, the smell of booze, the smell of Jane and Vince den.

Spike slowly opened his eyes to the familiar scent, he remembers it all, memories flooded his mind like a tidal wave. The neon lights, the smoky atmosphere, and the stoned laughter of those two, Jane and Vince. He remembered when they met, how Vicious introduced them to him. Appraently they were his friends from high school that he mangaed to bump into on day. It amazed Spike that Vicious knew people like that. But people can suprise you. Even though they were with the black market, so it took away the blow.

They were only 17 or something like that at the time, 4 years passed. It was surprising that vicious knew people like them.

When Spikes eyes slowly opened, he looked around, he was on a heart shaped double bed that was lined with blue satin. It was also kind of like a love shack, because Spike could've sworn Jane and Vince were together.

Next to him was the man in question, Vince, he has certainly aged since he last saw him, and he still wore that leather jacket and that weird top hat that covered his eyes, along with those weird baggy jeans.

"Well, you're finally awake!" He said excitedly, smiling at Spike in glee. Spike smiled back. Vince chuckled, and closed his eyes.

"Is that asshole awake?" A raspy smokers voice called from the other room, Spikes' smile vanished, Jane. He thought as the girl walked into the room, she as well also changed, instead of wearing that slutty black dress, she wore some frilly dark pink dress with black lace that looked like something from the Victorian age. Her hair was still black with hot pink highlights, she has changed. Last time he saw her she simply despised the color.

"Jane! Don't call Spike that, he just woke up." Spike just remembered, whenever Jane called him anything like that he would get all defensive with him.

"Well, sorry!" Jane retorted, "It's not like us to bring in injured clients. Why couldn't we save the other guy?"

Spike sat up as Jane and Vince began to argue like an old married couple, well, living together looking like that, they sorta look like one. Spike looked around, his shoulder ached, and just noticing the bandages wrapped around his shoulder. He looked back at Jane and Vince, who finished their argument quickly. Jane was smoking a cigarette; Vince placed a hand on Spike's good shoulder.

"How long have I been here?" Spike asked, Vince expected him to ask it, so he simply replied, "About a month, we managed to find you when we heard a huge explosion at the building you two worked at. So, what happened to Vicious?" Vince's' smile vanished.

Spike didn't respond, he knew Vince was close to Vicious, and would get upset if he answered. Jane let out a smokers cough, which got Vince and Spikes attention. "It's been a long time Spike." That cough must have moved some phlegm that was clogging her throat, because her voice was more vibrant like some average girl her age. "How long, I haven't seen you since you ran off with what her face."

"Julia..." Vince answered, his voice somewhat depressed.

"Oh yeah." Jane smiled, "it's amazing how hiro syndrome (1) can kick in on a man such as yourself. Running away with her, dude, Vince was so pissed!" Jane laughed.

"Shut up Jane!" Vince fussed.

"Still childish as usual." Spike laughed, pushing Vince's' hat off because he liked how Vince fussed over it, it was fun to rag him on. Vince had a really weird tendency of acting childish for some odd reason that he never explained, even though he always liked to tell Spike stuff. He was never open about his childhood, besides Jane of coarse.

Jane chuckled slightly, "Yeah, still childish, and you're still the same arrogant ass."

"Enough with the reunion, I just want to-"

"Want to what, Spike?" Jane asked, adding emphasis on the K, "Where will you go? I watched the news wile you were dead." Even though Spike wasn't dead, obviously, Jane had a tendency of say an out cold person was dead, probably just exaggerating. "They said the shoot out at the syndicate building there were two dead people on the top floor. I could tell it was you, everyone thinks you're dead."

"Then, how did you-"?

"We kicked the shit out of the paramedics, and took you, we wanted to used your dead body to fill up that preservation tank that's been hogging up the living room."

The thought of his former drug dealers using his dead body as decoration was more disturbing than he wanted to think about. (Eh, the thought is not as disturbing than the things you find on . Spike: You got me on that)

"That's a lie you crazy sadist!" Vince cried, "I wouldn't want to stair at the body of you Spike!" Vince said as he took Spikes' hands, looking at him with a sad smile. "The dead one of coarse." Vince said as he leaned closer to Spike, which made him rather uncomfortable. "Alright!" Spike yelled, pushing Vince off of him.

"Anyway..." Jane continued, "We found out you were dead for a short period of time, Vince wouldn't believe that so he started to give you mouth to mouth." Jane said, adding the quotation gesture on 'mouth to mouth'

Spike couldn't help but be disturbed yet blushed nonetheless as Vince chuckled sweetly at Spike.

"Amazingly it worked." Jane said as she lit another cigarette, exhaling the smoke, her voice became raspy again, Spike wanted to say that it'll eventually be the death of her, but hey, he chain smokes as well. "So you've been out cold for a month, Vince never left your side for some odd reason."

"You never stayed by his side!" Vince fussed, "He needs someone to sit by him when he wakes up!" Vince said, taking Spikes' hand again.

"Whatever, can you stop holding your boyfriends' hand and shut up!"? Jane asked, flicking the cigarette butt to the side as Vince and Spike blushed again, "I'm not gay!" Vince and Spike shouted in unison.

Jane cackled, "Spike, you clearly had something with Vicious, Vince, I'm just fucking with ya."

Vince sighed, wiping the invisible sweat from his forehead, "Thanks Jane." He said as Spike stayed there, looking at Jane, "You still believe that me and Vicious were fucking."  
"Oh yeah!" Jane said, doing little dance she did when she was happy.

"Jane is you stoned again?"

"Fuck yeah, I am." Jane snapped at Vicious, who recoiled behind Spike.

"Stop hiding behind Spike, you know he just left us and his lover for some blond bitch!" Jane yelled at him, Spike snapped.

"What?" Spike yelled, ready to snap Jane's' neck if it weren't for the fact Vince was restraining him, for a skinny, whiny 20 something, he was very strong, enough to restrain a enraged Spike as Jane just went along with another one of her precious cigarettes.

"Spike, stop it! She knows you're dead."

"No, she's dead!"

Jane scoffed, wearing that know-it-all smile as she looked at Spike, "Then why are you so worked up, what you and Vicious had must of been stronger that what you and the blond whore had." She said as she paced the room.

"Stop saying that me and Vicious were fucking!"

"I would if you just admitted it!" Jane retorted, looking at Spike with that glare that exposed her grassy green eyes that were rather dull for her fiery rage.

"Why would I admit that?" Spike said, trying to push Vince away as he can attack Jane with everything he's' got. How many times did he call Julia a tramp, once is enough for him, so it didn't matter.

"Because I saw you and Vicious engaging in foreplay."

"That was in your nasty stoned dreams." Spike said, coming down a bit for some reason, maybe because he got tired of struggling against Vince.

Jane shrugged, flicking the third butt to the side and chuckling, "Yeah, but still, I want to believe that dream was real, ya know?" She said, looking at him with her hands on her hip, what she said kind of reminded him of what jet said, only this was some stoned, fucked up dealer he knew longer than he knew everyone on the Bebop. "It's fun, thinking that you're a banana crammer, actually, I laughed my ass off to one thought."  
"Please, I don't want to know."

"Than don't read the papers on my desk."

"Jane, he never will, you never let anyone in your room." Vince said, looking over Spikes shoulder with his chin resting on Spikes' shoulder, luckily it was his good shoulder, so it didn't hurt when Vince placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Oh yeah." Jane chuckled. "Anyway, I suggest you stay with us Spike, like old times. No money involved."

Spike nodded, only was one of the many things he didn't have at the moment.

I know, it sucks, not good with OCs, or character development, or plot, or grammar

(1) Hiro syndrome: A rather uncommon but fatal syndrome that occurs mostly in beloved male protagonists, can happen in two types of situations, when one character who was previously assumed as a homosexual abandons all relationship with another man due to the presence of a nearby female; disappointing the avid BL fan, perfect example is the yaoi anime Gravitation. Or when a male character simply acts like an asshole due to a nearby female, basically, 'Nice man turned sickish due to a batch' it can be healed, but damage to the fan base for that character can be forever fucked. Sorry for the long definition, I got this off of


	2. Chapter 2

"We don't have many rooms, as you can tell." Jane began as they entered the living room, which was actually the first room one go into when you enter their den "It's not like us to bring in injured people."

"I'm not surprised." Spike said, who had Vince clinging to his like a lost puppy, Spike and Vince sat on the couch, while Jane sat on her personal throne (A beanbag) "You people only care about yourselves."

"What do you expect from us?" Jane says, "We dealt with enough shit in our child hood, so don't go around expecting us to give a rats ass about others." Jane says, lighting another cigarette, "God fuck, when you're around, I'll smoke enough to give us all lung problems. Wait, Spike." She turned back, facing Spike. "You still smoke right?"

When she says 'smoke' it's kinda hard to tell what she meant, "By smoke, what do you mean?"

"Cigarettes, you dumbass." She snaps.

"Yeah, I still do, the way my life is going I can't go a day without them."

Jane chuckled, "I'm surprised you don't have some sort of lung problem." She laughed, her humor was sick and dark, it always was, Spike was used to it and her bitchy attitude and she was easy to agitate.

"Please, I was expecting to die anyway, and by die, I mean Vicious killing me."

Vince growled, "I really hated it when you two started to hate each other over her, why do you even like her Spike?"

"Does it matter, she's dead now." Spike sighed, "I don't want to bore you with it, plus, I don't think you would like it."

"Yeah, because Vince will get jealous." Jane said in a mocking sing along voice. Vince growled, "Spike, how about you sleep in my room, I won't mind. We can even share my bed!"

Jane snickered, "Not even a day and Spike and Vince are fucking, quick! Someone get me my fucking camera, I can video tape you guys and sell it!" Jane yelled, laughing, stomping her foot on the ground, laughing her ass off.

"No!" Vince yelled, "I'm not gonna do that to Spike!" Vince yelled, "You know I'm not gay!"  
"Whatever, anyway, do whatever you want, but Spike," She said, pointing at Spike, "The best is to sleep on the couch, I don't know how much noise you and Vince will make tonight and I'm sure as hell am not sharing a room with you."  
Spike smirked, "You sure?"

Jane sneered, disgusted, "Spike, you know I wouldn't want to sleep with you."

"You sure?" Spike crooned.

"Yes, now shut up!" She yelled, "You know I don't let anyone in my goddamn room."

"Yeah, everyone knows about your extensive collection of playgirl you have hidden under your bed."

"Fuck you Vince!" Jane yelled, Spike groan, "Can't you two go a day without fighting."

"We would if someone doesn't go into my room when I'm gone and look at all my gay erotica." Jane yelled, "If you want to look at gay porn buy it yourself instead of wasting the money I earn!"  
"You earn?" Vince spat, "In case you haven't noticed, I'm the one who does the illegal operations!" Vince yelled, standing up, along with Jane as they got in each other's faces.  
"Yeah, but you need me to stand by your side just in case you fuck up!" Jane spat.

"That only happened that one time!"

"Can you two stop arguing?" Spike asked angrily with his arms crossed, getting agitated with Vince and Jane's constant bickering, "You argue almost as much as me and Faye."

Jane smiled and dropped Vince, who she picked up by the collar when they were in the middle of their argument and said, "Well, well, well, it seems Spike isn't as loyal as he says he is says he is to that blond tramp." Jane said, waltzing over to Spike and bending over so her face was only centimeters from his. Spike scooted away as Jane climbed on him, "Tell me, who is the Faye?" She asked as Spike continued to squirm under her.

"She's no one." Spike insisted, Jane thought otherwise, knowing Spike as one hell of a charm.

"Bitch please, I know you too well."

"You don't know shit about what I did after I left."

"No, but one thing is for sure, if you decided to leave with her there would be no other woman in your life. So my guess is… is she too old for you."

Spike gulped, "No!' _'You kidding, she's old enough to be your damn grandmother'_

"Then who is she?" Jane said, one of her green eye's peering through her bangs and boring into Spike's real eye, for a glimpse he saw pure black hair that lacked all those pink streaks, with Vicious laughing in the back ground.

"She's simply one of those people who I pissed off."

Jane scoffed, "Were haven't I heard that, everyone you meet you piss them off to some extent where they don't want anything to do with you."

"What about Vince?"

Jane was silent, and jumped off of Spike, then lighting a cigarette, blowing out a cloud of smoke, "What did you do after left?"

"I'll explain later, do you have anything to eat?"

Jane sighed, "It's been slow lately, check the fridge, and I swear, you eat all the damn food I will have no choice but to tie you down and make you watch some nasty ass shit."

"What?" Spike said with a cocky, yet nervous smile, Jane smiled, "Do you really want to know?"

Spike gulped, "Ok…" Spike said, getting up and going into the kitchen.

Vince scratched his head as Jane threw the cigarette to the side, "He better not eat all the food or I'm gonna kick him out, keep your boyfriend in check, Vince." Jane said as she walked away and went into her room.

Vince pouted, "I'm not gay."

Jane fell on her bed, sighing, "Well, this sucks; the only good thing that will come from this is that in two, five weeks tops, I will walk in on Spike and that scrawny mother fucker fucking in the couch." Jane closed her eyes, smiling, "Well, it's not like Spike doesn't look anything short of some anorexic with a possible lung problem." Jane chuckled, "man I'm horrible.' She thought, before drifting into sleep.

"Where's Jane?' Spike asked, walking out, the only thing in the fridge being a half empty bottle of soda and some leftover ham slices. Spike was in luck, that is, if they don't get mad, after all, its leftovers.

Vince sighed, "That was Jane's." Vince said in a low voice, spike shrugged, "It's flavorless, and I'm doing her a favor by eating it." Spike said, taking a seat, "It has the fridge taste."

Vince chuckled, "Yeah, she'll get the money by mugging some poor fuck."

Spike chuckled, "Yeah, Jane would complain and yell something about it tasting like shit."

"Like I was saying, where's the girl?"

"She went to bed." Vince said.

"What time is it?"

"We can't tell, we in the basement, I usually go out to check." Vince said, "But then yet again, that's what watches are for." Vince chuckled, pulling up his sleeve and looking at his watch. "Ten PM."

"Well, we should get to bed, you don't mind if I sleep in the same bed as you?" Spike asked, Vince blushed.

"Not at all, Spike!"

Spike smiled, fallowing Vince into his bedroom, once they got in, Vince quickly stripped down to his boxers, (This ain't turning into a smut that quickly) and crawled into his bed.

"You changing?" He asked, Spike gulped.  
"No, I'll just stay in my street cloths, if that's alright." Spike chuckled nervously, Vince nodded, scotching over so Spike can at least feel remotely comfortable sleeping in the same bed as him, Spike knew Vince had a thing for him, hell, he knew it when they first met, Vince just got that gleam in his eye when they first met, that insured that he will most certainly take interest in him. Spike sure as hell wasn't sleeping in the living room and sure as hell wasn't sleeping in the same room as 'double shrew' Jane. As long as Vince didn't start to either say stuff, expetially involving him in his sleep or start cuddling he really couldn't care less. He wanted to sleep in that blue heartbed, looks so fucking comfortable.

Vince blushed as he felt Spike's get himself situated on the bed, and silently smiled, he closed his eyes, hoping this wasn't a dream. That Spike was actually sleeping in the same bed as him, thankfully Jane's sick love for gay porn didn't get in the way.

"Night Spikey." Vince thought as they drifted to sleep…

Spike just prayed Vince didn't start cuddling with him in his sleep.

* * *

A/N: No, I'm not making Spike have sexy time (Reading way to many rage comics) with Vince just yet, tell me how I'm doing ^_^

Peachy, your lovely sadist.


End file.
